


Untamed Nerves

by SnarkyStark91



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Dates, Harry loathes Ben, Harry worships Uma, Jealousy, Mal is trying, Nervousness, Post-Descendants 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 22:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyStark91/pseuds/SnarkyStark91
Summary: Ben, Mal, Harry and Uma go on a double date. (One Shot Prompt – Post Descendants 3)





	Untamed Nerves

“Harry sit still.” Uma scolded her first mate as she saw that sitting still wasn’t something Harry is usually comfortable with, neither was she though but her and Harry had agreed to go on this date with Ben and Mal, as an attempt to reform their friendship. Mal was at least making an effort in to wanting to becoming her friend again and Ben well she knew that Ben adored her, much to Harry’s dismay the pirate still loathed the king but he had agreed to play nice for her. 

“Uma, ye know I don’t sit still, It’s unnatural.” Harry scoffed as he fumbled with his tie, he hated these silly things, it made it feel like he was choking and not in a good way either. Uma pursed her lips as she shifted in her chair so she could get a better look at her boyfriend?, no that word sounded wrong, partner?. Maybe..they still haven’t decided on what to label themselves yet. 

It would be the first time that they were having dinner with the King and Queen of Auradon. Uma knew that they wouldn’t be judged for not having proper manners when it came to dinners and dates. Uma chuckled softly as she watched Harry try and loosen his tie. She reached out and placed her hands on his to stop him. 

“Harry, it’s okay to be nervous.” Harry scoffed again, blue eyes meeting brown, his heart stammering against his chest. “Ye are never nervous Uma.” Uma rolled her eyes, she took his hand and placed it down on his lap. “I’m nervous right now Harry. This is technically our first date..and..I don’t want to mess it up.” Uma murmured eyes down casted to their interlocked fingers. 

Harry’s expression softened, in rare moments like this he managed to see his beautiful sea goddess in a vulnerable state. Uma showing that she was nervous too put him at ease, even just for a moment. “Nothing will mess it up Uma. Sadly I wish that it was just the two of us..but..Beastie and his pet dragon decided to make amends and I couldn’t say no to ye.” He squeezed her hand before lifting it to his lips and kissing her palm. 

“You two look amazing!” Scowling at the sound of the King’s voice, Harry turned his attention to the Beastie and his queen. The two of them were smiling, snuggling close together and holding each other. Harry wondered if Uma would ever want to do that in public with him. He pursed his lips when Uma had pulled her hand away from his, instantly missing the warmth he felt. 

“We always look amazing.” Uma counted back with a sheepish grin, watching as the King and Queen of Auradon sat across fr.om them, they were currently sitting in the dining hall of Auradon Prep, it wasn’t a classy date, Ben had wanted it to be easy for the four of them. 

Ben chuckled as he pulled out a chair that was across from Uma so Mal could sit down, once Mal did, Ben kissed her cheek before sitting across from Harry which made the pirate tense. Uma reached out to place her hand on his knee giving it a light squeeze which made Harry smile a bit, Uma always knew how to make him feel better. 

“Let’s order dinner shall we?” Ben suggested, Harry instantly regretted allow Uma to take him on this double date. 

\- - - -   
“That was awful.” Harry groaned as the two of them finally made it back to the Chip Shoppe, Ben had offered to give them a limo, but Harry and Uma had wanted to take in the sights and walk across the bridge that was now available to anyone who wanted to cross. 

Uma chuckled at Harry’s response. “It wasn’t so bad, I mean we got free food out of it.” Harry snorted as he plopped down on the table that had once been reserved for Uma and her crew. Harry kind of missed having a crowded Chip Shoppe, but Uma had given them a chance, those who wanted to leave could and those who stayed did. 

“That was the only good part out of it.” Harry murmured. Uma nudged him as she sat down next to her first mate. “Well besides being with ye of course Uma.” The sea witch smirked. 

“Uma..promise me next time it’ll just be the two of us?” Harry asked as his head rested against her shoulder, the two of them enjoying the quiet for now. Uma reached out to wrap her pinky around the silver smooth blade of his hook. 

“Alright Harry. It’ll just be the two of us.” Uma murmured knowing that she couldn’t say no to her first mate.


End file.
